Download... Part 2
by Richey
Summary: KoRn finds two new friends... but will the five be sucked into the evil of the Pok'eworld? Or will they be average trainers?


Download... Part Two  
  
[We left our heroes of KoRn and the Pok'emasters at Ash's computer with Pikachu and Jon staring each other in the eyes]  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi Pikachu chu chu pi. (Who the heck is this guy?)  
  
Jon: My name is... wait! How the Hell can I understand that little rat?  
  
Ash: Hey... only me and the other chosen one can und... Dear God.  
  
Jon: You're freaking me out! KoRn! Lets blow this shit hole!  
  
[With that, the three members of KoRn Run downstairs and out of the Ketchum residents.]  
  
Head: I would like to know who the FUCK that little yellow dude was and what the hell are those kids doing here!  
  
Monkey: I don't know but I'm about to think we are lost.  
  
Jon: Guys... It doesn't look like we're in the real world anymore.  
  
[And with that cheap ass remark by Jon, the members have now ended up on the streets of Palette Town.]  
  
Monkey: Dude! Damn that thing looks fag!   
  
[At that moment, the band spots Mimey, Ms. Ketchum's Mr. Mime.]  
  
Mr. Mime: MIME MIME MIME MIME MIME!!! O.O   
  
[The miming Pokémon stares in amazement for he has never seen a gothic person in his short life.]  
  
Jon: Ha ha... it even sounds queer.  
  
[The three begin to laugh as Mr. Mime ran into the Ketchum residence and locked the door.]  
  
Head: Now since that is over... we have to figure out where the hell we are.  
  
Jon: Oh shit, not another one.  
  
[At that point the members see an Eevee trotting up the pavement with a minimized Pokémon Ball]  
  
Jon: Dude... I think we're home... it's a gerbil!   
  
Eevee: Rrrreeevvvvveeeeee! ^-^  
  
Trio: AHHHH!!!  
  
Eevee: [Begins to cry.]  
  
Jon: Hey do you think it will bite me?  
  
Head: It looks too innocent... go ahead.  
  
Jon: Uh...ok... [With that he picks up the ball at the paws of the Eevee]  
  
Jon: Hey what does this button do?  
  
[Jon presses the button as the ball gets bigger]  
  
Jon: SHIT!   
  
[He drops the ball and it lands on Eevee.]  
  
Eevee: [Giggles as it has tricked Jon into capturing it as his new Pokémon]  
  
[The ball then places itself into the belt of the Gothic lead singer of KoRn.]  
  
Head: Uh... I think you have a new pet...  
  
Monkey: [Stands to the side petting a wild Charmander] Hey he's cute! ^-^ I wanna keep 'em!   
  
Jon: [Presses the button on the ball as Eevee comes out and appears by Charmander]  
  
[Eevee and Charmander begin a Poké - conversation.]  
  
Eevee: eeee eeeee eeeveee eee eee veeeee veee veee (I don't know who these people are but they seem really nice...)  
  
Charmander: Char char Charmander char char mander man mander char char Charmander. (I really like that guy over there... he scratches me under the chin and he smells really good) ^-^  
  
Eevee: Eevee eeee eeee eeeeveeee eeeeeeee eveee vee vee (I say we help them out on their arrival here... lets pounce onto their shoulders and walk with them.)  
  
[Eevee and Charmander hop onto their new trainers shoulders'. Eevee (Jon) Charmander (Monkey)  
  
Head: [Backs away from the four.]  
  
Jon: Oh come one, Head. They're really cool.  
  
Monkey: Yeah! The kick ass!   
  
Jon: Hell yeah!  
  
Charmander thinking: Hell? HELL FIRE!!  
  
[Charmander's eyes begin to glow an eerie red, as a sudden pit becomes surrounding Head glowing with the scent of hot fire. Charmander begins to yell, "CHARRRRRR!!!" as the fire begins to emerge from the Hells below.]  
  
Monkey: Woah! KICK ASS!!! MINE KICKS ASS!! HELL YES!!! YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Jon: Eevee... can you do anything?  
  
Eevee To Charmander: I don't know any attacks yet :(. He hasn't started training me.  
  
Charmander To Eevee: Don't worry... soon enough they will figure out what to do with us and then, judging from this guy, you will evolve into the Gothic/Evil Pokémon, Umbreon.  
  
Eevee To Charmander: I would be evil if it means staying with Jon. ^-^  
  
Head: I kinda want one now...  
  
Jon: Well let's head to the next city... according to this sign its Viridian City.  
  
((Well, now Head isn't afraid of Pokémon, Monkey and Jon have Charmander and Eevee... but Ash and friends are wondering... will these strange characters meet up with the evil Team Rocket? Lets find out on the next issue of... Download.))  



End file.
